


A Tall Tale

by Willa Shakespeare (AnonEhouse)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Willa%20Shakespeare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This plays fast and loose with the episode 'Duel'.</p><p>It's got a happy ending from the rebel point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tall Tale

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

"Oh, please, Sinofar, let me choose Blake's companion!" Girok whined.

Sinofar looked stern. "I refuse to let you handicap him by giving him the one with the limiter."

"Oh, no, not that one. I want the pretty one!"

"I was going to choose Jenna all along... very well, you may do it."

"Jenna?" Girok cackled, "no, no, not her!"

*******

"The death of a friend?" Avon looked at Blake, and then back at the alien woman. "You seem to be acting upon a misconception."

Blake rolled his eyes. "Leave it, Avon, you're not fooling anyone."

Avon pouted.

*******

Avon looked at the oak tree. "I don't climb, Blake."

"I'll give you a boost."

Avon looked at Blake. "Your hands on my arse? I know where that leads."

Blake sighed. "Avon."

Avon said. "Blake. I'll make my own arrangements. I'm not tired, anyway." He scratched at his neck and looked up at the blotchy yellow moon that had arisen, shook his head, and stalked off.

"Insomniac bastard," Blake said fondly. Then he shrugged and climbed. In the middle of the night he roused to a loud _THUMP_ but the blotchy moon gave off hardly any light so he couldn't tell what caused the noise. There was another _THUMP_.

"Avon?"

Blake couldn't see a damn thing. A moment later there was a rustling, and he prepared to fight for his life, but the familiar feel of long, soft eyelashes against his throat made him relax. Blake reached out, and felt nothing. "Tease."

*******

Blake climbed down from the tree at dawn, startled to find the corpses of Travis and a mutoid, their skulls crushed.

Avon meandered around an acacia tree, chewing something meditatively. "Ah, there you are, Blake. Can we go now?"   
"How... what..."

"I kicked them." Avon spit out a long thorn. "I could use a cup of coffee."

(in case the image host goes down in the future, the photo is a manip of Avon turning into his were-self, a giraffe.)


End file.
